Ron's Girl
by kmwkimba
Summary: He was failing Transfiguration. She was his last option. Hermione Granger had always been one to follow the rules, but there came a point in her life when she had to stop listening to her head, and start listening to her heart, which screamed Draco Malfoy
1. You're Just a Sucker

_Just hit play and watch my life fall apart_

The corridors were filled with teary good-byes and curt nods on this day in June. The summer air invited the mass of Hogwarts kids into its grasp with open arms. The breeze was cool and light, filled with the promises of a summer of love and good fortune. Wands broke the tight air with fireworks and explosions. It was summertime, term was over, and nobody was coming back for three months.

"I'll see you around," Hermione Granger told her friend Parvati Patil as she bid her farewell. Ron Weasley lightly touched Hermione's hand and pulled her away from everyone else and between of Harry Potter and himself. She smiled at the now familiar gesture but shook it off. "Can you believe that next year we're going to be in our seventh year?" Ron asked his friends.

Harry shook his head in disbelief himself, "I know, mate, time really flies. I'm so happy that I get to spend the summer with you. If I had to deal with one more summer at the Dursleys, I think I'd turn the lot of them into hairy beasts on some crazy rampage."

Hermione and Ron laughed along with him, and Ron added, "Good thing. I don't think anyone wants to see a Dursley hungrier than usual."

Hermione added with a sideways grin, "Agreed. But hey, don't forget about me guys. I'm coming along. The party doesn't start without me."

Harry nudged her arm and said, "Yeah right, Hermione. You'll probably just read books the entire summer."

Hermione stopped in mid-step to turn to Harry and cross her arms. Ron laughed at her attempt at being angry and wheeled her back around in the direction of the train. Hermione gave up and walked towards the vehicle that would tear her away from Hogwarts for a whole summer. But if she were being completely honest, she did not want to leave. Perhaps her subconscious thoughts were messing with her walking, because she heard Ron say, "Hermione, come on. Why are you walking so slowly? We're going to miss the train."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess everyone is gone."

Everyone was gone. What moments ago used to be a busy, overcrowded hallway, was now an empty, lifeless alley.

"I hope my mother has some nice steak and lobster ready for us when we arrive home," Ron said, in a completely different world as they walked briskly to their destination.

Harry smiled at his friend, "You're always the hungry one, aren't you Ron? But this time I have to agree, I'm mighty hungry myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, _Oh boys! _Suddenly, everything around them grew louder and brighter. "The train," Hermione announced to her companions, as if they weren't already aware of its presence.

Harry and Ron continued onto the train with glee and left a wistful Hermione standing there alone. Harry plopped down onto the train, but Ron turned around at its entrance.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered that she forgot one of her all-time favorite books back at the castle. She jolted upright like she had just experienced a shock of lightning. "Ron, I have to go."

Ron gave the brunette a quizzical look, "Hermione, the train is leaving. Where could you possibly have to go now? You'll miss it."

"_Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century," _was all Hermione told him in response and she ran away up the corridor in a rush to recover her forgotten book, leaving a flabbergasted Ron behind who stared at her fleeting figure in wonder.

Draco Malfoy paced the hallways near the Slytherin boys' dormitories. He had just had a very long talk with Professor McGonagall about his grades. If he didn't pass Transfiguration with at least a B in his seventh year, then he was going to have to repeat that year until he did.

He shook off his fright and focused on getting home. The train would be leaving shortly. As he walked he began thinking of what sort of story he was going to tell his parents. Surely, they would understand, wouldn't they? Maybe they would help him. Maybe he needed that help. He sure could use a tutor.

He had always been somewhat of a disappointment to his parents. An only child, his parents had great expectations for him to live up to. They were rather dark in nature too, and he had always accepted that he was to be a death eater like his parents before him, just because it was what to be expected of a Malfoy. But first, he needed to graduate.

And then an idea hit him. Literally.

"Ooph," cried Hermione in slight pain, rubbing her head in the place where she had just collided with Draco. "Ow," she said again, before she looked up.

Draco stared at her with what she thought was anger etched on his face, especially when he said, "Watch where you're going, Mudblood."

But in truth, he was pondering if this was fate that had brought Hermione to him. Maybe he should have been more polite to her?

"I'm sorry," Hermione told Draco, although she did not sound the least bit remorseful. "I'll just be going along now."

Hermione began to pull herself up and walk away to retrieve her book, when suddenly, Draco called, "Wait!"

Hermione, perplexed, turned around. "What?" she asked.

"I have an idea, and I was wondering if you could help me out," he offered her.

She crossed her arms and stared at him, "Okay. Let's hear it."

"I am failing Transfiguration. I need to pass with at least a B next year, or I'm not going to graduate. My parents will be so disappointed in me if I don't pass, and I need someone to tutor me this summer. That's where you come in," he stopped there to gauge her reaction.

She looked like she was seriously considering it, let out a long breath and asked, "What's in it for me?"

Draco racked his brain, "Um. 5,000 Galleons!"

Hermione's eyes widened, "R…really? You'd do that?"

Draco nodded excitedly, liking her response. "Yes, it will be no problem!"

"….How about 10,000 Galleons?" she proposed.

"Ten Thousand?" he asked her, wondering if he had heard her wrong.

Hermione replied with fake sympathy, "Yep. 10,000 or no deal. And your parents will have to live with their poor, poor failure of a son."

They must have stared at each other for at least a minute, before Draco replied. "Bloody Hell. Alright. You have yourself a deal."

Hermione smiled and let out a squeal! "Alright! So how are we going to do this? Study sessions? I want them to be private. No one has to know what we're doing."

"Right, exactly," Draco agreed, "I want my parents to think I'm smart all on my own."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I don't want Ron to know I'm making a deal with the devil."

"Ha. I see. Are you time an item now?" he asked, not that he cared.

"I don't know. He wants to be, I think. Everyone assumes we'll end up together anyway. I guess it would make people happy if we did become official."

"Oh. How about we do the sessions at the clearing about a mile off from the train station?" Draco said, changing the subject, not being one for heart to hearts.

"Okay," Hermione replied. "I know where you're talking about. I got lost and wound up there my first time going to Hogwarts."

"Well you should know naturally how to arrive there then. How often do you want the sessions to be?"

Hermione thought about it and replied, "Twice a week good for you? Not too demanding."

Draco's head bobbed up and down, "Yeah that's perfect. See you tomorrow, 10 AM?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll be there. Bring your wand."

"Never go anywhere without it. "

"Well alright then," Hermione said and began to walk past him to retrieve her book. "Oh and by the way," she called back to Draco over her shoulder, "I probably would have done it for 2,000 galleons. You're just a sucker."

Draco turned around to defend himself, but she was gone.


	2. When's the Wedding?

_Some people will say you are going the wrong way when it is simply a way of your own._

An out of breath Hermione casually slid into her seat on the Hogwarts Express next to Ron. He turned to her sharply and asked, "You went back for a book? Hermione, the train almost left without you. Harry and I had to promise the conductor front row seats at the first Gryffindor match in the fall to get him to wait."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry but this is my favorite book of all time and quite an interesting read," and she shoved the book towards him. "You should…"

Ron pushed the book back, "No. I am not spending my summer with a book glued to my eyes like I've been petrified."

Hermione pursed her lips together, "Fine. It was only a suggestion."

Harry decided to break the impending silence by jokingly saying, "Well, I'm certainly ready for summer. An entire summer at the Burrow. What could possibly go wrong?"

Ron shot back at him in the same tone, "Hey. We're not that bad. At least you're not spending the summer with a family like the Malfoys."

Harry and Ron laughed at the bad misfortune that would be, but Hermione remained silent. What was she thinking, helping Draco out this summer? Was it selfish? She needed the money. Granted, Ron was the most poor out of the trio, but Hermione had never been swimming in gold herself. Besides, she needed the extra cash to fund her future goals for S.P.E.W.

She decided to think of it as charity. She was helping out the needy. Sure, it was the needy in the form of an annoying, evil, prick that had way too much money for his own good, and she was getting paid a decent amount of money. But it was all how you thought about it.

The rest of the train ride was a bit quiet, or so it was to Hermione, who kept spacing out, while her friends exchanged perplexed glances. Before she knew it, the train was pulling into Hogwarts, and the entire student body was free of Hogwarts for the summer.

Hermione pulled herself up out of her seat and went out into the fresh air, closely followed by Ron and Harry. As soon as she stepped off and looked to her left, she saw the loving face of Molly Weasley waving back at the three of them. Hermione smiled to herself. Molly was like a second mother to her. All of the Weasleys were like family to her actually. And it always comforted Hermione to know that maybe someday she would call them her own family. She never wanted to hurt them.

Hermione smiled to Molly and began to walk towards her with Ron and Harry at her sides. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley," Hermione beamed.

Molly waved her hand in front of her face at ease, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly, hon?"

Hermione smiled, "I know, I know. Sorry, Molly."

Molly turned toward her son with arms outstretched, waiting for her hug. When it didn't come, and the giver stood there and stared at her, Molly threw herself into her son's arms.

"Mom, Mom. You're squeezing the life out of me," barely breathed Ron.

"Sorry, Ron Ron. Alright, kiddies. Let's go home. You can tell me all about your year on the way back."

And with that, the close-knit group of four walked out of the station and started towards Diagon Alley. "Your father is looking at getting a promotion very soon, Ron," Molly spoke to her son. She smiled back at him, and he replied, "Oh yeah? My guess is that you want me to help him stay where he is at the Department of Muggle Artifacts Office?"

"That's my boy," Molly said as they reached the floo station in Diagon Alley. She turned back to Ron and sighed, "You know your father, he half wishes he was a muggle."

They stepped into the green flames one by one and before long they were back at the burrow. As they were all waltzing in, Molly announced, "Dinner will be ready shortly, dears. Make yourselves at home. And as for you, Ron", she paused and looked at her youngest son, "Try to keep your room clean. I don't want to have to come in and cast a cleaning spell every hour like last summer."

Molly shuffled ahead as Harry and Hermione stared at their friend with a look that seemed to say "_Really, Ron?"_ His cheeks burned red and he shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up in defense. The trio continued to walk in and trudged up to Ron's room. There, Ron threw his luggage on his bed and told them to do the same. Hermione carefully placed her little purse on the bed.

"That's it?" Ron inquired.

"Shrinking Charm," Hermione answered and shrugged. Ron's eyes brightened and love filled his eyes as he said, "Only you, Hermione. Only you."

Hermione shrugged again and avoided eye contact with Ron, a bit uncomfortable with the obvious flirting. She was saved by Harry who asked, "So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Ron's eyes widened and he said, "Well, there's a couch downstairs…" he paused a moment as his eyes met Hermione's, "and I have a double bed right here."

Hermione coughed and looked away towards the door, crossing her hand across her body and letting it fall on her elbow. Harry raised his eyebrows and he grinned, "I see. Well then, I think I can hear the couch calling my name." Ron gave him an approving nod but Hermione's look was not as appreciative. "I don't know, Ron. I can take the couch."

Ron tossed his hand in front of his face, "That won't be necessary. I don't bite." Hermione gave him an "_I don't think so"_ look, but Harry said. "Hermione, really. I like couches better. And I think it'd be a little odd to sleep with Ron. No offense, mate."

Ron stuck his lips out slightly and said, "None taken."

Hermione was outnumbered. She had no choice. She attempted to give Ron a smile. "Okay, slug." It was something she had called him occasionally since their second year when he threw up slugs because Draco called her a mudblood. She had always thought it was kind of funny.

The trio marched back downstairs as Molly saw them from the hallway. "Oh, perfect you three. Dinner is on the table."

The Weasley family dinner was unlike any other family dinner in all of London. As Ron passed Hermione the rice, the whizzing Aviatomobile that had been flying around crashed into the bowl. "Ew," Hermione breathed to herself as Molly shouted, "Fred! George! Stop that right now! This is dinner, not playtime."

"Aww, Mom, it's always time for flying cars," The twins recited simultaneously. "If Ron had had practice like this, he wouldn't have ever crashed the car into the womping willow," Fred added.

"Shut up, Fred," Ron shot back.

"I'm sorry about this, really," Ginny was caught whispering to Harry. "This is actually a good day. It's been far worse."

Harry shook his head, "Oh, I'll get used to it. It's much better than being treated like Dudley's dirt all dinner. _That_ is the worst thing imaginable."

Ginny laughed, "You should have come here a lot sooner then. I could use a little company from someone without red hair."

While they were talking, Arthur was sadly reporting to Molly how bad it looked that he would end up getting that promotion, as Molly listened with a caring face. Fred and George had started planning the newest product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron and Hermione also had their own conversation brewing.

"That's when the knight snuck right up behind the king and trampled him into pieces. Check mate!"

"Oh that's splendid! Hopefully next time you can find a more formidable opponent than Colin Creevey."

"I hope so," nodded Ron in agreement, "I want some competition. Hey, maybe, you know, we can play sometime. I know this great place off in the woods."

Hermione laughed, "Chess in the woods, Ron? That's the best you can do?"

Ron frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Unfortunately, Fred had heard this last comment. "Planning a date already, guys? When's the wedding?"

Arthur poked his head up at this point, "What Wedding?"

George pointed across the table towards Ron and Hermione, "A wedding for those two lovebirds."

Ron smirked, but Hermione politely shook her head, "No there's no Wed-", but she was caught off by Ginny, "Well Hermione is the only girl Ron would be able to get."

Molly turned to Hermione and reached her hand out towards her. "You know you've always been like family here, anyway."

"Thank you Molly, but I think a wedding is moving a bit too fast," Hermione reasoned.

Ron nodded in agreement, much to Hermione's relief, but ruined it by saying, "We at least need our chess match first."

The whole table broke out into a harmonious laughter as Hermione slid slowly down into her chair.

Harry was leaving to go downstairs with a short, "See you tomorrow, guys!" Ron and Hermione waved goodbye as Ron climbed right into bed. Hermione stared at her spot for a little then climbed in after him.

Ron was smiling as he said "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione returned the wish with her own, "Good night."

Hermione sighed and thought that this wasn't as bad as she anticipated. She didn't have enough energy in her to fight anymore, and she thought about tomorrow. She was excited to get away from Ron and the craziness for a little while, even if that meant having to deal with Malfoy. Transfiguration was one of her favorite subjects, and she thought it would be quite easy to teach even a bonehead like Malfoy. "_Maybe he'll be smarter than I think_", was her last thought as sleep carried her away. Ron, not yet asleep cast his arm over the sleeping Hermione and pulled her closer to him, finding hard to sleep without holding her.


	3. He Could Have at Least Thanked Me

_Do not repeat anything you will not sign your name to_

Hermione scraped the last bits of pancake off her plate and popped them in her mouth while she glanced in the direction of the clock. It shone 9:48 in big red numbers. She had to be out of here any minute or she would be late to meet Draco at the clearing. But how would she escape Ron without him suspecting anything?

"Do you want me to take that for you, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped, snapped out of her train of thought, and looked in the direction of the voice, finding it to be Harry's. "Oh...yes. Thank you," she nodded. Harry took her plate as well as his own while Ron was still chowing down on his pancakes and bacon.

"I'm going shopping," Hermione announced to the other two.

"For what?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"I need to pick up some reading material," Hermione responded.

"You already have all the reading material in existence," Ron looked with a laughing face at Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and stated, "I wanted _Qudditch through the Ages."_

Ron looked confused, "You've never been interested in Quidditch before…"

"Well there's a first time for everything then, isn't there?" Hermione quickly said as she stood up, hoping to put a sudden halt on the conversation. "I have to be leaving now, I'll see you guys later," and with that Hermione walked across the kitchen and out the door, as Harry and Ron shrugged to each other.

Hermione walked until she knew she was a safe distance away from the Burrow. She then closed her eyes and apparated to the clearing. To her slight surprise, Draco was already there waiting for her.

"Granger," Draco said as he looked up in Hermione's direction. She assumed that was his greeting, so she replied with a "Malfoy."

She saw that he had brought his wand, just as he had instructed him to, and it was dangling loosely from his hand as he leaned against a large rock. "Well then, let's make this quick, shall we?" Hermione said, "You see that rock you're leaning against?", pointing in its direction, she continued, "I want you to turn it into a horse."

Draco's mouth dropped open, "You're bloody mad."

"Why?" Hermione asked in defense, her face turning into a scowl, "You want to pass transfiguration don't you? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Can't we start with something a bit simpler? I could attempt to turn that leaf into a frog," he suggested as his finger directed Hermione's eyes to the object in question.

Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing, "That's measly third year stuff."

Draco lamely retorted, "I've been failing transfiguration since first year."

"You're kidding," Hermione definitely had the outlines of a grin now.

"It's not my fault McGonagall has something against me."

Hermione let out another laugh, "I hardly think its McGonagall's fault if you can't even turn a leaf into a frog."

Draco was starting to get annoyed now, "Can you just teach me already? I'm not paying you to laugh at me."

Hermione softened a little at his pout, "Alright, we'll start small."

Draco happily went to retrieve the leaf, picking it up in one swift motion. "Now I want you to place the leaf on the rock, envision it turning into a frog, and shout 'Frogifors!'

Draco did as she said and turned towards the leaf. 'Frogifors!' The leaf continued to aimlessly blow in the wind.

"Ugh. Why didn't it work!" Draco angrily outbursted.

"Were you envisioning?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I was envisioning. The spell is broken," Draco lied.

"Oh, I'm sure. Try it again," Hermione replied, seeing right through his response.

Draco repeated the spell a few more times, never obtaining a positive result. "I told you. Nothing. Are you sure you have the right spell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, pointed her wand straight at the leaf, cried "Frogifors!" and the leaf burst into a frog instantaneously. "Just like I said," Hermione announced victoriously. "Leafifors!" Hermione gracefully turned the bouncing frog back into a leaf.

"Now you try it again, but envision it this time. It's the key. I'm telling you," Hermione was begging the boy.

Draco sighed, defeated, as he raised his wand and looked at the leaf. As stupid as he felt, he envisioned the frog was back, hopping away, onto Hermione's face. With a deep breath, he shouted, "Frogifors!" and aimed at the leaf. To his utter amazement, the leaf turned into a frog, just as it was supposed to, and hopped away. Unfortunately, it hopped in the opposite direction of Hermione's face.

"Congratulations Draco! You have successfully transfigured your first leaf! How do you feel?" Hermione toyed with him.

"Exasperated. I hope the next transfiguration will be easier."

Hermione crossed her arms and smiled, "Not exactly. I'm going to have to ask you to turn that twig into a dog."

"You're very demanding," Draco told her flatly.

"I just would like to earn my 10,000 galleons. Now just point your wand at the twig and shout…"

"Dogifors?" Draco guessed.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "You sure are a fast learner."

Draco gave her a sly smile that for some reason beyond her knowledge, sent shivers up her spine.

Draco once again turned to the twig, envisioned it turning into a dog, and screamed, "Dogifors!"

A few seconds passed, but the twig remained a twig. Draco looked towards his teacher helplessly.

Hermione sighed, knowing he had envisioned. "Try harder," she said. "A dog is bigger than a frog, so it will take some extra focus."

Draco sighed and turned back to the twig. This time he closed his eyes and saw the dog leap out of the twig, turn into a beautiful collie and prance all the way to Hermione, eager to wet her face with its tongue. He saw the happy look on the dog's face as he tasted Hermione's cheeks.

With a "Dogifors!" from Draco, the twig effortlessly and gracefully turned into the same collie he had thought of in his mind. It barked and turned around in circles, wagging its tail the whole way.

Hermione beamed, "Wow, I'm a better teacher than I thought."

Draco turned towards her, "No. I'm just a fast learner."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged. "We'll see about that. You better come prepared next time. It's only going to get harder from here."

Draco shrugged, "I think I can take anything you throw my way."

Hermione sarcastically remarked, "Sure you can," and then added "So when exactly am I getting my 10,000 galleons?"

"I see. You're going right for the big prize. How about let's see if I pass first?" Draco offered.

"No." Hermione said without hesitation. "That's way too long. That's a whole year. I say you need to pay me by the end of the summer, or deal's off."

Draco dragged his eyes up from the patch of grass he was staring at so that he could look her in the eye, "You drive a hard bargain, Granger."

"I know."

He smiled, "Well then, by the end of the summer, if I feel confident, then you can have your galleons."

"Thank you." There was a moment of awkward silence before Hermione brought the focus back to the situation at hand. "Well then, unless there's something else you want to go over, I think that's a wrap for the day."

Draco's eyes flashed for a moment, and he decided to ask, "Well, actually, I was wondering….. Is it hard to become an Animagus?"

Hermione couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. "Well…. Yes. That would be a bit advanced compared to turning twigs into dogs. It's a branch of magic that is brilliant in a way and has a mind of its own. I haven't even dared to teach myself."

Draco nodded solemnly, obviously upset by her response. "Okay," was all he had left to say about the matter.

"May I ask why you want to learn?" Hermione bravely questioned.

"No."

Hermione became suspicious, wondering why he couldn't tell her.

"I should get going," Draco publicized.

"Right. Right. Me too. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am."

Draco nodded, "You should probably get back to your boyfriend. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight."

Hermione smiled at his guess, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he's not," Draco said in a disbelieving voice, and before Hermione could defend herself, he had apparated away.

Hermione stood there for a moment, her words still on her tongue, "I don't want that though. I don't want him."

She watched the grass blow where Draco's feet had stood and muttered to the wind, "He could have at least thanked me."

Draco apparated in front of Malfoy Manor and began to shuffle his way inside. He tried to avoid his parents if he could, for he didn't want to call attention to himself. He had escaped out of the house this morning without them noticing, and if he snuck back inside successfully, they would have never known he had left.

As he stepped inside his manor's long corridors, he heard his mother on the phone making arrangements for the big death eater dinner she was hosting that evening.

Draco slipped slyly up the three story staircase to his bedroom, safely out of the view of his parents.

He collapsed on his bed and gazed up at his ceiling.

The truth was, he really needed Hermione to show him how to do transfiguration, for more than just passing McGonagall's class. However, all _he_ wanted was to pass. It was his parents. His parents wanted him to become a death eater, and they thought if Draco could go undercover as an animal, then he could tell them things about the order that they could never know otherwise.

He sighed and decided to make his way to the manor's library. The walkways were even more quiet than before as he walked past fifty faces of past death eaters, most of them his ancestors, and every last one of them eyeing him suspiciously. The line of portraits stopped at the library's door, and he carefully stepped inside.

The first bookshelf seemed to call to him, and he traced his fingers along the line of books, his eyes lighting up when he came to a particular novel, with a human turning into a snake on the front cover.


	4. Wait! Who killed him?

_Hate is not the opposite of love; Apathy is._

Alecto Carrow angrily cut her turkey with her knife, upset at the way it did not splice off perfectly from her knife, instead giving uneven, choppy pieces of meat. "Ugh,"s he groaned and looked up at her host. "Do you have any better knives, Narcissa? This one couldn't tear open a fly."

Narcissa looked at Alecto with a warm smile, when she was actually a bit irritated with her guest. "I'm sorry. That's all we have in this manor."

"Well then you should invest in better silverware, instead of spending all your money on that hair of yours. It looks awful anyway," Alecto gave a crude smile that was anything but friendly. Most of the other 16 death eaters at the long dining table didn't even acknowledge Alecto's attitude. They were so used to her insults, and honestly, they felt the same way. It was only Draco's father who raised his own knife at Alecto, seconds away from throwing it and letting it smash and rip open her already nasty face. Narcissa stopped him by physically pulling his hand down to his plate with her own.

"Hey Narcissa, did you become a death eater yet, or are you still waiting for muggles to fly?" Alecto's brother, Amycus Carrow, yelled at Narcissa from across the table. "That's it!" Lucius shouted and stood up, sending his chair flying backwards. "Flipendo!" Lucius shouted and blasted Amycus against the wall. He had had enough: enough of the Carrows, enough of everyone. It was Narcissa's choice when and if she would ask for the dark mark, and none of Amycus' business.

Amycus looked up at Lucius, wiped blood from his face and scowled at him. "How dare you!" and with that Amycus fired a confrigo curse back at Lucius. However, it missed him and rebounded to hit Nott. That was all it took for spells to go haywire and the whole room was in a duel.

Then there was Draco. He sat at his seat beside his mother, as curses missed his head by mere centimeters. He tried to focus on his baked beans and ham, and not on the chaos that had already begun. This happened every time his mother would hold death eater dinners to try to get on their good side, without submitting herself to the dark lord herself.

His forced his mind to wander to his lessons. "_Now you try again, but envision it this time. It's the key, I'm telling you," _he could hear Hermione's voice telling him as if she had been there herself to tell him again. He tried to envision his napkin turning into an A, but nothing happened. "This will never work!" He exclaimed out loud, but no one would pick on him for talking to himself because no one could hear him over the loud roar of finger removing jinxes and leg locker curses.

He retreated into the living room where he had left the Animagus book he found in the library. He carefully opened the book and began reading. He couldn't understand most of it; it was in a vocabulary far above his. He became so frustrated that he put the book down and resolved to ask Hermione later. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. He ran into the room immediately and found everybody gathered around in a circle. He pushed his way through the Carrows to see a death eater that he didn't even recognize lying on the ground, dead.

Narcissa put her hands over her mouth in shock. Lucius rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. "Now look what you've done!" He shouted to no one in particular. "We needed the numbers! You're immaturity has cost us an ally. How are we supposed to take on the Order if you imbeciles continue to act like this?" Lucius pounded his walking stick on the floor multiple times.

Rabastan Lestrange exclaimed from far in the back, "I'm getting out of here!" as he instantly apparated to the Hog's Head. Nott seemed to think that that was a brilliant idea and followed shortly after him. While Lucius shouted "Wait! Who killed him?" all the other death eaters began apparating away instantaneously, popping into the abyss like popcorn.

Lucius threw his hands down in frustration, took one look at his wife, and muttered, "I'll be right back." Then he too apparated, leaving Draco, his mother, and the dead death eater on the floor.

Narcissa looked at her son with apologetic eyes. "I don't know why it always has to get this bad." Draco didn't even know what to say. "Are you studying? To become an animagus?" she inquired.

"Yes," Draco answered her, glad to offer some relief. "I've been reading about it. I think I'll have it down soon," he embellished slightly.

Narcissa raised her arm up to lightly pinch his cheeks together. "That's my boy."

She began to gather the dishes and take them into the kitchen, leaving Draco alone.

He looked down at the dead body. He wasn't sure who he was. He looked familiar, but no one whom he could give a name too. He felt stupid for not knowing. Then he thought about how everyone else reacted. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the other death eaters probably didn't know who he was either, and they probably didn't care. No one even bothered to ask his name.


End file.
